


Music Hearts

by Jiminie_sexual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: If you do, M/M, Mature Conversations, The Brunette is Niall, The Lover is Louis, The Man is Harry, The Merrow is Zayn, The Woman is a random reporter, The characters are really obscure so you don't really know that it's them., The ending is just him saying that he knew the Man loved him, The small dialogues are based off songs, This story makes no actual sense, You'll be able to see some of my music taste, don't judge me for it, fuck you, mature language, talks about sex, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminie_sexual/pseuds/Jiminie_sexual
Summary: “What did his lover mean to him?”“It was a love hate type of agreement.”“How did it work then?”“They either were together and ‘in love’ or together and hating everything about each other except the sex.”(As a side note, the formatting is odd because I was having a hard time with it. Please forgive me for the confusion and maybe annoyance you might possibly experiance.)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Music Hearts

Shameless—Camila Cabello

“How many times did he say that he was shameless?” The Woman was curious, seeking answers from one of the man’s old friends.

“At least 500 hundred times ma’am. It was what he decided to believe he was.”

Motivation—Normani

“His motivation?”

“The sex that his lover provided him with.”

“Why?”

“It was one of the only things that he would dare to work for.” She raises an eyebrow at The Brunette.

“And?”

“It often worked. His lover could be harsh at times, but that was why he stayed. My friend liked the work that came with his pleasure, especially when it was particularly hard for him.”

Memories—Maroon 5

“Best memories of him?”

“He was almost always drunk, decided early on that it could numb the pain he felt when he was sober and remembering memories he didn’t want to have.”

“That doesn’t seem like a good memory.”

“You’ve misunderstood ma’am. He was at his best when he was drunk. He was caring and loving and kind. He became the man he was before the memories took over his mind.”

American Idiot—5sos Greenday cover

“Was he smart?”

“In the sense of book smarts, yes. In the sense of street smarts, bloody hell no.” The Brunette allows a laugh to leave him at that statement. “He was so socially awkward. Hell, I honestly thought he was insane the first time I went somewhere public with him.” She tilts her head to the side confused.

“Socially awkward?”

“He didn’t get out much. When he did, it would be for formal gatherings that didn’t require much conversation.”

Peace of Mind—The Vamps

“The last night you saw him?”

“Ages ago. He was confused, disoriented, but I let him go. He lived out of his suitcase, so it wasn’t really anything new when he just up and left.”

“Did you go after him?”

“His lover did. He found him, but we never saw either of them again. While it unsettled their families, it gave those of us that knew him well some peace of mind. We’d often stop by his house to remember some things.”

Good Guy—ZAYN

“Was he a good guy?”

“He could be when he wanted to be. That was rare though.”

“More past than present?”

“Exactly. Are you catching on?” She nods at the man.

“So would you say he was a bad guy most of the time?”

“Maybe.”

If Walls Could Talk—5sos

“He often kept secrets, yes?”

“It was part of him. If he told you something, you shut your mouth or you’d be headless and six feet under.”

“The walls had seen many things?”

“I would assume so. I knew The Man, yes. I lived with him, ate with him, saw him on a regular basis, but the walls of his room knew more than anyone that was still breathing at that point.”

“Did his lover know?”

“We don’t know.”

In My Blood—Shawn Mendes

“The lies were a part of him?”

“Lies flowed through his vines like blood would flow through a deer: quick, concealed, and deadly.”

“What animal would he be?”

“I would say a bear, but who really knows? That man was a drunk, lying, enigma that no one but those he let in could figure out.”

“Did he need human comfort?”

“No, he never seemed to be quite human.”

Lights Down—MAX

“Would he just disappear for days on end?”

“Days on end? No. Months on end? Usually not. Years on end? Yes; he did it quite often actually.”

“Did you ever wish you could’ve stopped the time you had with him?”

“Absolutely not. I grew up with him. I knew him better than he knew himself. We had been reckless dumbasses together for what felt like hundreds of years. He needed to be alone with either his mind or his lover.”

I Still Do—Why Don’t We

“What did his lover mean to him?”

“It was a love hate type of agreement.”

“How did it work then?”

“They either were together and ‘in love’ or together and hating everything about each other except the sex.”

You Gotta Not—Little Mix

“Did he know how to flirt if it was necessary?”

“Surprisingly, yes. He could be a charmer if he so desired. He was rich enough to where it wasn’t ever needed, but that man could pull the randomest tricks out of his ass if he needed to.”

“Did he act like a man?”

“The toughest one you would meet. His lover coming as a close second to him.”

Stand Down—Little Mix

“Would people pick fights with him?”

“All the damn time, but once he showed his power, they stood down and walked away.”

“Were there the few that still challenged him?”

“Always. They obviously weren’t very smart because when he was done with them, they’d wish that they were dead. No doubt about it. He didn’t take people disrespecting him or his lover lightly, even if he would never admit that part.”

New Americana—Halsey

“I saw cigarette boxes. Did he smoke?”

“No, he hated smoking. Hated the smell, too. It was his lover, and when it came to him, he could do and say and want whatever he pleased.”

“What about the bags of weed on the dresser?”

“Ahhh, that was the property of our Merrow friend,” he points to a dark skinned male. “and his lover. They often enjoyed highs together.”

Roaring 20’s—Panic! At the Disco

“Was it the same with the pill bottles?”

“That was his property. It was his calm down and his stress reliever whenever his lover was not there to assist him. Those times were the worst times for us; he wasn’t properly calmed down or relieved of his stress, so he’d get even more angry and cold toward us.”

Colors—Halsey

“Blue?”

“The color of his lover’s eyes.”

“Gray?”

“The color of the sky during a storm.”

“The jeans?”

“His own.”

“The bible?”

“His lover’s personal possession from his life before him.”

“The paper?”

“Green was his. Black was his lover.”

“The ink?”

“The quill was his. The pens were his lover’s favorite utensil to use.”

Talk To Me—ZAYN

“Did they talk often?”

“Him and his family?” She nods again. “He didn’t care for his family much. They hurt him in too many ways to count.”

“What about his lover?”

“What about him?”

“Did he talk to his family often?”

“He called his sisters once a week, and his mother was once a month, three if he was having a bad month.”

So Close—NOTD

“Did they ever sleep with anyone else that wasn’t each other?

“All the time. Those two weren’t exclusive, even if he got possessive over his lover when he got him back.”

“Did they share clothes?”

“His lover was too tiny for him to take clothes from, but it was common for his lover to come and see us in one of the larger hoodies that would go down to about mid-thigh.”

Amnesia—5sos Wembly

“Did he ever forget things?”

“Before he died?”

“Anytime.”

“Depended on the day. When he had his lover, everything ran smoothly for the most part. Without him, he couldn’t focus. He spent a good part of those days laying in bed with pictures of them together in one or another fancy ass place.”

“You were glad that he had found this lover?”

“He was better in so many ways, but he became so dependent on the man, that it often got to be too much for him.”

I’m a Mess—Bebe Rexha

“Did he love him?”

“You could say that, yes.”

“Could?”

“He didn’t ever say it outright, but his eyes told us things that we wouldn’t normally know on the days where his eyes would become naturally cold. We were happy for him, of course, but you can’t fall in love easily here.”

For You—The Vamps

“Did anything change during the summer?”

“His Lover and he were closer. They spent more time with each other, but it would end as soon as he had to start working again.”

“What would he do for his lover?”

“He would walk through fire.”

Growing Pains—Alessia Cara

“Did he show many emotions?”

“He would work through them when they hit him, so that wasn’t very often.”

“He didn’t care for them, then?”

“He wasn’t,” he took a second to think, “particularly fond of them, to say the least.”

Rise—Jonas Blue

“How did he get to where he was?”

“He found a company and rose to the top of the ranks. He was good at what he did.”

“Did he have any help?”

“No. His family was never there, and he refused to have his friends help him.”

Too Much To Ask—Niall Horan

“He ran quite a bit, didn’t he?”

“Away?”

“If you don’t mind answering it, yes. Run away.”

“The only person that kept him grounded was his lover, and even he couldn’t do much sometimes. He has his good days and his bad ones.”

The Lover—Part 1

_~How can we fall in love when we know that it will never be enough?~ ___

__

__I can't count the number of times that I told him he was perfect, that he was good, that he was beautiful. I can however, count the number of times that he said he loved me. I can do that on one hand.  
My birthday party (The specifics are foggy for me now).  
One of his many, many work functions (He didn't really have a life outside of sex and work).  
An hour before he died (This is one of the only crystal clear memories I have of him). _ _

__I can count the number of times I told him I loved him._ _

__I never did._ _

__He found me and asked me to be his lover. I accepted. I still fucked other people, as did he. It was nothing new for us anyway. We weren't different._ _

__At least, I hadn't expected us to be._ _

__

__The Lover—Part 2_ _

__

___~Sometimes the person you love doesn’t love you back.~ _____

_  
_

____ _ _

____When I was 10, my third baby sister was born. I remember being so excited to help take care of her. I wasn’t the typical male, and I was fine with that._ _ _ _

____My friends always assumed that I was straight, and I honestly thought they were insane. I wasn’t exactly secretive about it. I flaunted the fact that I was gay; it made me happy. My parents were not surprised, or impressed for that matter. They had always known apparently, claiming I was hard to mistake for a straight person. Stupid, I know._ _ _ _

____When I got my first boyfriend at 17, I was the bottom. We had fucked at least seven times before he met my parents. We broke up after three months, and I thank the lord that neither of us had gotten in too deep._ _ _ _

____After that, I didn’t date. I felt that it was too constricting. I didn’t want to settle down or find just one person to have sex with. The first time I topped, I was drunk 19 year old. From then on, I wouldn’t bottom. I wasn’t one to submit easily, so being a top worked in my favor._ _ _ _

____I met The Man when I was 21. Three years difference from when I first took control, and then all of a sudden, I was one of the harshest doms you could meet. You would either submit like that’s what your only purpose was or you’d leave. I didn’t like doling out punishments much; I didn’t want the sub to get attached to me._ _ _ _

____We pissed each other off daily, it was always the same thing over and over again. I lost control once, and went into my dom centered persona. I had never seen a man submit himself to me as fast as this one did. He was perfect in every way._ _ _ _

____Outside of the bedroom, he was caring and kind, but usually only to me. He had three friends that had known him since he was a little one, and they were the people that had watched him grow into the man he was. He was harsh and cold to anyone else. Children were small exceptions; the little ones always broke off some of his hard exterior._ _ _ _

____In the bedroom, he was my sub. He was the only sub I kept, and I didn’t plan on letting him go. He took punishments like a champ, sometimes purposely pissing me off so that he could get one. When he let go enough, he would float into his subspace. I was always happy that he trusted me enough to do that._ _ _ _

____He was possessive like many subs were. That was a trait I learned early on. Yes, he fucked other people, but once he wanted you, he became very possessive. I can’t really talk though, I was the same way. It’s been seven years, and I am still possessive over him._ _ _ _

____I guess we were more different than either of us wanted to admit._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lights Up—Harry Styles_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Did he ever say sorry?”_ _ _ _

____“Him saying sorry was like someone saying taboo.”_ _ _ _

____“Did he have anything he asked a lot?”_ _ _ _

____“Do you know who you are?”_ _ _ _

____“What did it mean to him?”_ _ _ _

____“It was an expression that he would ask employees when they didn’t do their job correctly.”_ _ _ _

____“Anything else?”_ _ _ _

____“Lights Up was his favorite.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hooked—Why Don’t We_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“He had a bad reputation?”_ _ _ _

____The Woman had moved on to their other friend, seeking answers that she wouldn’t get from The Brunette._ _ _ _

____“No, The Lover did. When he sunk his claws into you, you became his possession. He got you hooked on him, and he wouldn’t stop you.”_ _ _ _

____“He was that powerful?”_ _ _ _

____The Merrow had nodded._ _ _ _

____“And he damn well knew it.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Older—Sasha Sloan_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What did he learn from his parents?”_ _ _ _

____“That love wasn’t forever.”_ _ _ _

____“How?”_ _ _ _

____“They fought all the time. He knew that if you opened up, you got hurt, and he didn’t want to risk that.”_ _ _ _

____“But he fell in love with this Lover?”_ _ _ _

____“He was the exception. He wouldn’t hurt him.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Love Me Like You—Little Mix_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____This Lover doesn’t seem like the greatest person.”_ _ _ _

____“He wasn’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Then why did you let him stay with your friend if you knew that he was no good for him?”_ _ _ _

____“No one could care for him like his lover did. No one could please him like his lover did. No one could make him happy like his lover did. No one could love him like he did. No one could replace him. Ever.”_ _ _ _

____“Love him like he did?”_ _ _ _

____“He never said it, but he showed it.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Joan of Arc—Little Mix_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“He was a narcissist?”_ _ _ _

____“No. That was me.”_ _ _ _

____The Merrow had laughed at himself._ _ _ _

____“So what was he?”_ _ _ _

____“He was humble and loyal and amazing...When he was drunk. We don’t talk about how he was without his daily dose of either Scotch or Vodka. It was just him.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Love Drunk—Little Mix_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“He was so bloody whipped for The Lover. It was entertaining.”_ _ _ _

____“He was?”_ _ _ _

____“100%. I can’t say much about it though. I can kiss ass and be whipped when I want to be.”_ _ _ _

____“Hmmmm…”_ _ _ _

____“His head was in the clouds almost 24/7 when The Lover wasn’t by his side.”_ _ _ _

____“He kept him grounded then?”_ _ _ _

____“Always. The Lover was The Man’s rock.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Fire Away—Niall Horan_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Did he have any sort of depression?”_ _ _ _

____“We weren’t ever certain, but we had our suspicions. He couldn’t lie to save his life, and his masks often cracked around us. I’m thankful for that, but he was so hard to read.”_ _ _ _

____“Read?”_ _ _ _

____“I read people, and despite the fact that his mask cracked, he was still the hardest person to read on my list of people. He tried extra hard around us, and I honestly don’t blame him.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Never Forget You—Zara Larsson_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What was the one thing that The Lover always told The Man?”_ _ _ _

____“He used to whisper a number of things to him, the most common being ‘I will never forget you.’ Neither of us knew what it meant, but we were smart enough not to ask questions.”_ _ _ _

____“Did you ever think that it meant that he would leave?”_ _ _ _

____“The Lover?” The Woman nodded. “The Brunette had his suspicions. I was his closest friend, so he told me almost everything. He didn’t plan on ever leaving him.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Without Me—Halsey_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“He held him when he needed it. The Lover was no different than any other good dom.”_ _ _ _

____“And without him, The Man was a mess, yes?_ _ _ _

____“He couldn’t seem to exist without him. The Lover brought him to his highs and sometimes, would incidentally bring him to his lows.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you know why?”_ _ _ _

____“Both of them were puzzles, but they couldn’t be one without the other. That’s the closest thing that we ever got to an answer.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jet Pack Blues—Fall Out Boy_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“What was The Man’s clothing style?”_ _ _ _

____“Um… He liked his dark colors, navies and blacks. He wore his long, black coat whenever he could.”_ _ _ _

____“Why did he like it so much?”_ _ _ _

____“I believe it was the first thing The Lover ever bought for him; the package had a note written on it. It’s probably somewhere in this drawer,” he had said as he dug through the small drawer._ _ _ _

____Making an ‘aha’ noise when he found it, The Merrow handed it to The Woman, assuming she would read it. His handwriting was messy, the note obviously having been quickly scrawled on the paper in a matter of seconds._ _ _ _

_____This is your first reward. Last night was really good, M. Enjoy this, yeah? I know you like your dark colors.  
-L ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Strip—Little Mix_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Did either of them wear any sort of makeup?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Man got The Lover to wear eyeliner a few times; it suited him. The Man wasn’t one for much makeup, but he had some of the basics. He wore concealer and foundation almost everyday until about 3 months into his relationship with The Lover.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He got him to embrace himself, bit by bit. It wasn’t easy, but he did it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Independence Day—5sos_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“So he didn’t request that The Man change to fit his preferences?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Man would’ve kicked him out if he had done that. Yes, he was a sub, but he was never one for being told to change to fit someone else’s views of how he should be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But he did change for The Lover, didn’t he?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“All good things that they discussed, yes. If The Lover had made those choices without alerting him, he would’ve called for his Independence Day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End Up Here—5sos_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“How’d they end up here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dead and Depressed?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They gave both too much and too little at the same time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How would one even do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You become them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Deep—Julia Michaels_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The Woman had moved on to The Lover, sitting at the edge of the small man’s bed while he had been spread out lazily across the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you ever think that you got in too deep?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The second I got feelings, that was my exact thought.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He had sighed, thrown his head back against the headboard, and given a dry laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, shit. Let’s be glad M isn’t here right now. He’d kick my ass for saying that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Infinity—One Direction_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Did you ever feel stuck?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like with M, or with life?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Man.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. At the beginning of all of this, I would sometimes lay in bed and wonder why he didn’t stay the night, even if I would kick him out in the morning. There were times where I wanted our own infinity, and times where the only thing I wanted was his body.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______I Want to Write You a Song—One Direction_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Did you buy him a lot of material objects?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“M liked little things. He used to say that he would’ve lived in a two bedroom, one bath house if he hadn't inherited the mansion from his father.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So things like jewelry or clothing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“As long as it wasn’t Gucci, he would want it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He didn’t like that brand?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He owned that brand. He could get whatever the fuck he wanted whenever the fuck he wanted from there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Sad Song—The Vamps_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“When he got mad at me, he would refuse to answer my calls or my messages. I either waited for him to get the fuck over it, or we’d get into a fight. Option number one would lead to soft sex; option number two would lead to really rough ass sex. We got laid no matter what path we took.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Him getting mad was normal?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re talking about someone that wanted to be blackout drunk most of the time, love. Him being mad was the usual. Now him being mad at me, was less common. He knew what it lead to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And what’s that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He had grinned wickedly as a small spark lit up his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Punishment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Taken—One Direction_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“What was his biggest pet peeve?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“People assuming how he felt about something, especially about me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They assumed wrong, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“People liked to assume that I was using him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You weren’t?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Confusion had laced The Woman’s tone as she had questioned The Lover._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, in the beginning, I was using him, but the using was mutual. They liked to see him as the innocent business owner that was being taken advantage of. They wanted to be his hero. He hated people that judged him. M was a minx, and he fucking owned that shit like it was his bloody birthright.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______If You’re Over Me—Years & Years_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Did your friends ever see you after a fight and expect you to be over him?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I had two friends, and they were M’s best friends. The only person that expected me to be over him was M himself. He was so uncertain when it came to us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He didn’t think you’d stay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was M for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Paper Hearts—The Vamps  
______

___“There’s a lot of things that I should have said. I was stupid, and I thought that we could live forever by each other’s sides.”_ _ _

______“Did you guys take breaks?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sometimes, I would go two to three months without contacting him in any way because he wanted space from ‘us’. I only knew that I missed him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Mercy—Shawn Mendes_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“He has this hold on me. They said that I wouldn’t let people go, but M would just look at you, and you’d be his.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A hold on you like… a puppet?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s a good analogy, I guess. Yes, he pulled the strings. He controlled what I did. I held physical power, but he held psychological power.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The Lover—Part 3_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______~Meeting you didn’t give me butterflies, and kissing you didn’t give me fireworks. They simply gave me you, and that’s better than anything else you could have given me.~ _________

_  
_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Funnily enough, I ignored him the first time he approached me. I pretended to not hear him, if you can even believe that. He was this odd type of hot that messed with my head. We had been in a gay club, the lights flashing and music blasting. There were guys humping each other in red booths, girls grappling for the upper hand in kisses, and loners chatting up the bartender while getting shit faced drunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hair had been up in a messy bun, his navy blue dress shirt half-way unbuttoned, his black slacks nicely ironed, and his polished dress shoes still perfectly clean. He had looked tired, but the model-esque properties of his body made him seem above it all. Dressed like he was going to work, and showing up to a club… it sounded like something someone like him would do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I saw him two weeks later in the same club, dressed just as he had been before. We both remembered each other. I was told his name in exchange for me telling him mine. I became obsessed with the way my name rolled off of his tongue. That night was the first time that I walked away from a potential, damn good fuck. I did, however, gain his phone number. We texted, but it was never normal conversations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The first thing that he ever texted me was something along the lines of:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Is it bad that I’m hard thinking of you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I assured him that the sexual aspect of what we were was mutual. We sexted after that… a lot. It became the new normal for us. The two of us weren’t looking for a relationship, but a good fuckbuddy to fall back on was always helpful. I didn’t gain feelings until we were about five years in. Later on, he told me that he had known about his feelings since we had become regulars with each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We knew each other’s bodies like the backs of our hands, and he knew more about me than I knew about myself. He memorized my little ticks, and the things I didn’t have a particular adoration for. In return, I did the same for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He often bowed his head when looking a friend in the eye because he was tall. He liked to wear my sweatshirts on the weekend even if they didn’t really fit him. He had two dimples that I poked constantly. His laugh was infectious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His outfits were always neatly pressed, and he kept a backup outfit in his office because he couldn’t stand having wrinkles in his clothing. He bit your lip if you kissed him long enough; he liked the feel of someone fighting him for dominance in a kiss. He often made me angry because he liked the consequences of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He liked the pain a little too much. He wore long sleeves because he had scars all the way up his arms. He didn’t like talking to investors because he claimed that they took up his valuable time. He wore short socks to work and when he didn’t have any left, he’d simply go without any socks. He made breakfast when I was over, continuing to try to impress me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He preferred the left side of the bed over the right. He only slept with one pillow. He was the little spoon no matter what. He only ever cuddled with me. His sister didn’t keep in contact, and he didn’t care. Most of the time, he was a workaholic. I could get him away from almost anything with the promise of something like a reward. He would glow when he looked at something he loved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s how I knew he loved me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
